


steel beneath her silk

by Torchicpox



Series: Helix Waltz Character Study [1]
Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Aristocracy, Character Study, F/M, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchicpox/pseuds/Torchicpox
Summary: There are rumors on who truly holds the power of the Olineaux family, but there are a lot of rumors about other topics just the same, and people believe what they want to believe.
Relationships: Christie Olineaux/Zoe Olineaux
Series: Helix Waltz Character Study [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740997
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	steel beneath her silk

**Author's Note:**

> the mother day's event left me with so much feels

People called her Duchess Olineaux now, forget that before she ever was matriarch of one of the biggest noble family Finsel, she was Lady Knight, Golden Blade, steel beneath all her silk.

Her husband's love for her was widely known, as was his reverence for the ground she had trodden. What they didn't know is how she had gained that devotion, through a sharp blade to his bobbing Adam's apple and a promise to do irreversible damage if he dared to wield a blade in that sloppy, bratty way of his in her presence.

There are rumors on who truly holds the power of the Olineaux family, but there are a lot of rumors about other topics just the same, and people believe what they want to believe.

She is steel beneath silk. But people so often forgets.

Power is power, and if she decided to trade her sharp edge in the battlefield for a different sort of authority through a last name bestowed through marriage, then that is her choice.


End file.
